


The Hunter's Moon Festival

by redhoodedwolf



Series: Sterek Week '15 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Hale family is all alive, M/M, Mates, No Hale Fire, Oblivious and Dumb Boys, Sterek Week 2015, Stiles wants to be Derek's mate, but not like soulmates like you chose a mate, fluuuuuufffff, it's all renaissance-y, oh and also there's a traditional festival, the Hales are really important werewolves, the hunter's moon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you not have an outfit prepared already?” Scott chastised Stiles. “The festival is tonight!”<br/>“I know!” Stiles shouted back from where he was hidden in his closet, shuffling through mounds of clothes, trying to find something respectable. “I’ve been a little– preoccupied.”<br/>“Preoccupied? That’s your excuse?” Scott replied monotonously. Stiles popped his head out specifically to glare at him.<br/>“Yes, that’s what I’m going with. Now are you going to help me find something nice to wear or not?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter's Moon Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Sterek Week 2015: The Hunter's Moon  
> EDIT: gabrielseductivetrickster on tumblr made an awesome drawing of Stiles at the festival that you can find here: http://gabrielseductivetrickster.tumblr.com/post/132351585616/stiles-dressed-up-for-the-hunters-moon-festival  
> BIG THANKS TO YOU!

            “How do you not have an outfit prepared already?” Scott chastised Stiles. “The festival is tonight!”

            “I know!” Stiles shouted back from where he was hidden in his closet, shuffling through mounds of clothes, trying to find something respectable. “I’ve been a little– preoccupied.”

            “Preoccupied? That’s your excuse?” Scott replied monotonously. Stiles popped his head out specifically to glare at him. 

            “Yes, that’s what I’m _going_ with. Now are you going to help me find something nice to wear or not?”

            “Not here,” Scott scoffed, and Stiles gave him a hurt look. “You don’t own anything traditional enough for your “plan”.”

            “I hear those quotation marks, Scott, don’t test me.”

            “Stiles.” And oh no. Scott’s voice had gone worried. “Are you sure about this?”

            Stiles extracted himself from his closet and gave Scott a smile. “Yeah, man. It’s the perfect time to do it. The Hales throw this festival every year, but  _only_ once a year. Who knows what could change by the next one? I need to make my intentions known, otherwise I’ll regret it forever.”

            Scott nodded. “Okay. In that case, we have some major shopping to do for tonight.”

            Later that evening, Stiles arrived at the Hale Estate following Scott and Kira. They were both dressed to match, looking like adorable woodland creatures. Kira’s dress flowed down to her ankles and showed off the lack of footwear. Scott wasn’t wearing any shoes either, though he didn’t seem to have any qualms about it. Werewolf feet had thicker skin. 

            Stiles on the other hand was cursing himself for stepping on a pebble. Maybe he should have crafted some semblance of shoes. He’d seen people get creative to protect their feet, baring enough that the traditional aspect of the festival was still kept. 

            Scott and Kira had assured him he looked good, but Stiles’ wasn’t entirely convinced. They’d forced him into green leggings that were far too tight in every area, but thankfully his top was long enough and covered the important bits. The shirt was a deep red color that was accented by reddened leaves that had been sewn into the piece. The collar on the shirt itched slightly, but Stiles knew that it was important to have. If all went according to plan, he’d look like a douche with a popped collar, but at least the bite would be hidden from prying eyes, as it should be until it healed. 

            Scott shot Stiles an encouraging smile, and Stiles’ hands shook only a little bit. 

            Every year, the Hales, the most well known werewolf family on the west coast, and most definitely Northern California, hosted a festival on their land to celebrate The Hunter’s Moon. It’s a traditional ceremony turned festival that celebrated the treaty of peace between hunters and werewolves. Every so often there were still hate crimes committed against werewolves by hunters who believed they should be exterminated, or a werewolf on a power trip who proclaimed they are the better species, but the treaty had stayed solid for over 200 years. The Hales held a large part in this. 

            The festival consisted of activities starting at sundown that ran throughout the evening. Once the moon was high in the sky, the wolves all gathered together for a run while the humans stay back and waited. The festivities ran until sunup the next day, but it was mostly the werewolves who stuck around that long, adrenaline pulsing through their veins.

            The first year Scott had convinced Stiles to stay and wait up with him was when they were 16. That was the night Stiles was officially introduced to Derek Hale, Alpha Talia Hale’s eldest son. It doesn’t take a genius to know that Stiles fell hard and quick.

            Over the last two years, Derek had grown from irritated fondness towards Stiles to maybe possibly loving him back. Stiles wasn’t 100% sure, but he was sure enough to have the confidence to make a fool of himself during such a public event. 

            The Hunter’s Moon festival and many events like it were popular events to be mated at. Like Disney World, only more werewolves. 

            The traditional attire made the entire attendance look like they belonged in a Renaissance Fair’s version of A Midsummer Night’s Dream. Stiles was sure as hell as gay as Puck. 

            The sun was beginning to fall from the sky as the trio entered into the backyard of the Hale Estate. As far as Stiles could see, and even farther than that, tents and booths were set up. Some were for food, others for games for the younger kids. Many tables were scattered between trees. Every adult wolf in attendance was partially shifted, and Stiles noted Scott follow their example, now that he was 18. 

            Not long after, the group split up, and Stiles watched the couple head towards Kira’s family. Looking around himself, he spotted a few of his father’s deputies, but not the sheriff himself. He knew his dad was there, always an enforcer to keep the peace, but he must have been stationed somewhere farther into the woods. 

            “Hey stranger.”

            Stiles turned with a smile to face Laura, Talia Hale’s eldest daughter and Alpha-To-Be. “Hey Laura, how have you been?” Stiles asked as they embraced. “It’s been, wow, months.”

            Laura grinned. “I’ve been great. Jordan and I traveled around for a while, it was great to just experience new things and spend time with him. I have to remember to thank your dad for letting his finest deputy take so much time off of work.”

            Stiles chuckled, waving his hand. “He’s a sucker for love stories, you know that.”

            “Speaking of love stories,” Laura teased, and Stiles’ face matched the hue of his shirt. 

            “I’m ready. I’m just not sure he is,” Stiles confessed after a moment of watching Laura’s eyebrows wiggle suggestively. 

            “Does your dad know you’re doing this tonight?”

            Stiles scoffed. “Hell no. Why do you think he isn’t directly at my side for protection?”

            “Should I be?”

            Stiles jumped, spinning to face his father’s unimpressed face. He chuckled nervously. “Heh, hey Dad! How– how’s your day been treatin’ you… so far?”

            “It was going a lot better before I knew my son was going to try to get mated tonight.”

            Stiles shushed him and, with an apologetic look towards a laughing Laura, shoved his dad away towards a less populated area. “Are you trying to ruin everything?!” Stiles hissed.

            His father arched an eyebrow. “Everything as in your plan to straight up ask Derek to bite you?”

            Stiles’ face flushed again. “I never said anything about Derek,” he mumbled.

            His father’s stern face softened some. “Aw hell, kid. He’s not going to say no, you realize that, right?”

            Stiles shrugged. “I guess. I mean, we’ve been dancing along this line of a relationship for over a year now, but now that I’m at mating age, maybe he thinks it was just something to bide his time with. I don’t know.”

            His father furrowed his eyebrows. “That kid is gone on you, Stiles. Even if he hasn’t told you, it’s very obvious. My only concern is that you’re jumping right to mating before even stating your relationship. Are you sure you’re ready for that bond?”

            Stiles smiled at his bare feet. “I don’t want him to guess. I want him to know I’m in this for the long haul. And if we just dated, you know we’d be mated within a month, he doesn’t do anything half-assed, and neither do I,” Stiles confessed. “And if he turns down the mating, then I’ll know this wouldn’t have worked out and I can get started on the heartbreak healing earlier.”

            The sheriff outright guffawed. “How about you ask your man before making plans like that.” His father squeezed his shoulder. “I’m here for you, son. And I’m so proud of you.”

            “Thanks Dad,” Stiles breathed, and brought his father into a hug.

            Derek wasn’t usually very social, so Stiles had expected to find him either near his family or on the outskirts of activity, so it took him a surprisingly long time to find him. And when he did, Derek was surrounded by a group of his and Laura’s werewolf friends from school. He was laughing and smiling, eyes a bright blue that always stole Stiles’ breath away. 

            As if Derek had clued in to the skip in his heartbeat, Derek’s gaze snapped over to him, and he grinned a fangy smile. Stiles’ heart tripped over itself some more.

            Derek excused himself from the group, nosed along Laura’s forehead, and then broke away towards Stiles. His steady and confident walking pace didn’t really help any of Stiles’ nerves.

            “Hey,” Derek breathed and gathered him up into a hug. “You look great.”

            Stiles hadn’t even looked to see what Derek was wearing, too caught up in enjoying the happiness on the older man’s face. He could feel bare skin against his arms though, so he knew the man was shirtless. 

            When they pulled back from the hug, Stiles snorted at the simple basketball shorts Derek had donned. “Rebelling against tradition this year?” Stiles teased.

            Derek shrugged, smile flashing his fangs at Stiles. “It’s easier to remove just pants when it comes time to shift.”

            Stiles flailed and smacked Derek’s arms. “You’re full shifting tonight?! Why didn’t you tell me, that’s so great!”

            Derek’s cheeks flushed. “Thanks. Mom said that I’d finally mastered enough control over it that I could _debut it_ , her words, tonight for all of our guests.”

            “I’m so happy for you,” Stiles reiterated, and Derek chuckled, ducking his head slightly.

            A flash of light illuminated the woods, and Stiles hadn’t even realized it had gotten dark enough to need to add the extra lights. Derek laughed at his immediate wince and pulled Stiles close against him, pressing his face against his bare chest. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the evil lights.”

            Stiles shoved at his abs and grinned victoriously when Derek let out a huff of breath. “Shut up, I wasn’t expecting them.”

            “They always go on once it gets too dark, you know this.”

            “Well maybe I was a little distracted,” Stiles bit out.

            Derek stilled slightly before giving Stiles a huge grin. “Yeah, maybe.”

            Stiles’ heart tripped and fumbled over itself, and he knew Derek was listening. 

            The moon was beginning to show itself, casting some light through the trees as the sun disappeared completely. It was not quite dark enough yet for the wolves to run, but it would be soon. Stiles swallowed thickly. Was this the right time?

            Derek’s expression has gone concerned. “Stiles, are you alright?”

            Stiles looked up at him and nodded, distractedly. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Great.” 

            “Stiles–”

            “I’m in love with you,” the human blurted out. Derek looked shocked and taken aback, so Stiles just soldiered on, hoping to salvage some of their relationship. “I’ve been in love with you for a long time now and it probably started the night two festivals ago when you gave me tips on how to save my sleep-exhausted body from dropping immediately before the festival was over. And it’s been absolutely amazing getting the chance to know you and I know we’re not technically in a relationship but we’ve done date-like things, right? Like movies and cuddling and that one time you kissed my cheek after walking me home and picking me up from school some days. So I’m not totally wrong to assume you at least like me too, right?” Derek was still shocked into silence, so Stiles went right for the jugular. “Derek, I want you to mate me.” He tugged down the collar of his shirt slightly to reveal more of his neck which he’d viciously scrubbed clean not two hours previous. 

            Derek’s eyes were immediately drawn to the blatant act of submission. His jaw was working like he was trying to speak but nothing was coming out. 

            “Please say something before I die of mortification,” Stiles finally begged.

            Derek swallowed thickly. “Are you sure?”

            And that wasn’t what Stiles expected him to say at all.

            “Of course I’m sure.”

            “I’m in love with you too.”

            Stiles practically collapsed against Derek in relief. “Oh thank god, I thought you were gonna turn me down for a second there.”

            Derek scooped the younger man into his arms easily. “I’ve never been able to say no to you, Stiles. And I wouldn’t want to.”

            Stiles practically swooned. “So… will you mate me?”

            “Yes,” Derek whispered, and Stiles crushed their lips together in a not-so-glamorous kiss but who cares? They were _finally_ kissing. 

            “Why now?” Derek asked once they’d stopped. “Why here?”

            “Cause it’s where this all started– you and me. And you love this festival, and this is such an exciting day for you. Besides, it was either this or Disney World, and I can’t afford Disney.”

            “I’ll buy you a hundred annual passes,” Derek mumbled as he kissed Stiles again. 

            “Just need two,” Stiles pressed back. “One for me and one for you.”

            “So?” Stiles inquired after another make-out session. “Will you mate me?”

            Derek thumbed the skin of Stiles’ neck. “Are you sure? It’s going to hurt.”

            “Any bond made with you is worth it,” Stiles swore, and Derek cussed at the sincerity.

            “You are too good for me.” He pressed a kiss against Stiles’ jumping pulse point.

            “No, I’m not. We’re perfect for each other.”

            Derek pulled Stiles in for one more harsh kiss before bending down to press his fangs into the skin between Stiles’ neck and shoulder. “I love you,” he declared, before biting down, and Stiles’ howl of pain and pleasure echoed over the trees, rousing the wolves to echo his call.

            Hours later, Stiles watched the sun rise with Derek, fully shifted, curled up in his lap. Stiles ran his fingers through the wolf’s fur and Derek preened. Stiles could feel the itch of healing skin on his neck slightly rubbing against the shirt collar, but that little irritation of a couple hours was worth a lifetime of love with Derek. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's more of this madness on my tumblr at redhoodedwolf


End file.
